memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Changing Face of Evil (episode)
Series: DS9 Season: 7 Original Airdate: 1999-04-28 Production Number: 570 Year: 2375 Stardate: Unknown Story by: Ira Steven Behr & Hans Beimler Directed by: Mike Vejar The Breen attack Starfleet Headquarters on Earth; Kai Winn Adami begins to read forbidden texts about the Pah-wraiths. This episode featured the Second Battle of Chin'toka. (Part 4 of 9) Summary Worf and Ezri Dax return to Deep Space 9 after their imprisonment by the Breen and Dominion. They are greeted by Miles and Julian, who express their happiness that Worf and Ezri are safe. Captain Sisko arrives, wanting to know as much as possible about the Dominion's new alliance with the Breen, just as Kira notifies Benjamin of a Priority One message from Starfleet: the Breen have attacked Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco, Earth. The relationship between Damar and Weyoun is deteriorating, with Damar feeling that the Dominion is squeezing too much out of the Cardassians. He warns the Breen that they may one day meet the same fate, once the Dominion has no further need of them. Damar has now realized that Cardassia is a conquered planet; he begins covertly plotting the rebellion against the Dominion with Gul Rusot. Benjamin returns to his quarters to find his wife Kasidy trying (but failing) to cook dinner; she has ruined his prized peppers, which took Benjamin three months to grow. With the war turning for the worse because of the Breen, Benjamin asks Kasidy to cut back on her freighter-captaining duties; she declines. Later, an angry Kasidy confronts Benjamin about him scheduling a paid vacation for her, against her wishes. Odo and Quark observe the two arguing, and Quark notes that soon it may be Odo's turn next for marriage, with Kira. On Bajor, Kai Winn Adami withdraws from her regular schedule, asking her aide Solbor to send condolences to the Vedeks. Dukat, still masquerading as Anjohl Tennan, continues to exert pressure on the Kai to release the Pah-wraiths from the fire caves. In order to do this, they consult the forbidden book, the Kosst Amojan, as well as other religious volumes. While Miles and Julian work on strategies for their Alamo holosuite program in Quark's Place, Worf and Ezri look on from high above in the promenade. Worf questions his newly-found friend Ezri about her feelings, especially regarding Julian. Weyoun notices a change in Damar, namely that he has stopped his heavy drinking of kanar. Weyoun mistakenly believes Damar's sobriety is because of a resurgent optimism about the war; Damar plays along. When Solbor delivers the Kosst Amojan to the Kai, he warns her about reading its forbidden passages. He also begins to openly question Dukat, mentioning his mysterious origins on Deep Space 9. The Kai rebukes Solbor, however, and he retreats -- for the moment -- to allow the Kai access to the book. The book, to the shock of Dukat, appears totally empty, without writing on any kind on its pages. Benjamin apologizes to Kasidy and they reconcile, only to hear more bad news, this time from Admiral Ross, who says that the Breen have broken through the Federation lines at Chin'toka. Benjamin, Kira, Worf, Ezri, Miles, Julian, and Nog all prepare the Defiant for battle, and head off to join a huge Starfleet strike force. Aboard a Jem'Hadar attack ship, the Female Changeling and Weyoung streak toward the same battle. The battle for the Chin'toka system is a great defeat for the Federation. The Breen have developed an energy-draining weapon that renders an enemy vessel inoperable. The Defiant is one of many ships destroyed; fortunately, the crew have enough time to abandon ship. Julian carries an unconscious Kira to the escape pods, along with the rest of the crew. The Female Changeling orders that the escape pods not be destroyed, so the survivors will return to Federation space with a frightening, demoralizing outlook, spreading fear about the invincibility of the Dominion (with the Breen at their side). When Solbor tries to remove the books back to the Archive, he is confronted and punched by Dukat, who takes the books back to the Kai. This prompts Solbor to check the background of "Tennan", only to learn that the real Tennan has been dead for nine years. When Solbor samples Dukat's DNA, he discovers Dukat's true identity. When he learns that the Kai is betraying the prophets to the Pah-wraiths, he threatens to expose the Kai, who lunges toward him with a knife; Soldor is stabbed to death in the back. Some of the Solbor's blood (on the knife used by the Kai to kill him) drips onto the sacred pages of the Kosst Amojan; a flame briefly appears on the book, afterwhich its text is now plainly visible. While the Kai prepares to continue down the path of serving the Pah-wraiths, Dukat arranges to remove Solbor's dead body. As Benjamin and Admiral Ross discuss the battle and their need to combat the Breen's energy-dissipating weapon, a message from Cardassian space is broadcast to the entire station. Legate Damar, citing a list of complaints against the Dominion, declares his plans for rebellion, calling on all Cardassians to rise up in rebellion. Although this will buy the Federation some time to develop a defense against the Breen, Benjamin realizes that everyone's hopes lie in the Federation re-uniting with Damar and the Cardassians, to save the Alpha Quadrant from the Dominion. Memorable Quotes "Nobody touches my peppers." - Benjamin Sisko "You're a good friend, Worf." - Ezri "I know." - Worf "I could be the last Weyoun." - Weyoun Background Information MISC. NOTES Links and References Guest Stars *Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat *Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun *Barry Jenner as Admiral William Ross *J.G. Hertzler as General Martok *Louise Fletcher as Kai Winn Adami *Casey Biggs as Legate Damar *Salome Jens as Female Changeling References Dominion War, Second Battle of Chin'toka Previous Episode: Strange Bedfellows Episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Next Episode: When It Rains...